


Просто пара шерстяных носков

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: "Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков."





	Просто пара шерстяных носков

С детства Альбус слышал легенду о том, что в минуту отчаяния к волшебникам его семьи приходит феникс. Он сам когда-то рассказывал её другу детства, но никогда не думал, что лично познакомится с этой великой птицей.  
  
Феникс не пришёл после смерти Арианы, не пришёл и потом, когда отвернувшийся друг детства встал по другую сторону баррикад. Альбус думал, что, может быть, просто не умеет отчаиваться, а потом... Фоукс прилетел как-то незаметно. Прилетел и остался, хотя поговаривали, что надолго фениксы не остаются.  
  
Альбус был благодарен ему за это. За молчаливое присутствие, за приятную тяжесть на колене или плече, когда Фоукс не только подлетал ближе, но и садился. За возможность чувствовать тепло и шелковистость огненных перьев на макушке.  
  
«Ты сам похож на феникса, Альбус» — смеясь, заметил Геллерт, когда он впервые рассказал легенду своей семьи. — «Такой же огненный».  
  
Он приобнимал за плечи и Альбус прикрывал глаза, ловя чужое тепло.  
  
— Сэр... Профессор Дамблдор. Могу я задать вам один вопрос?  
  
Альбус выплывает из мыслей, чтобы взглянуть на стоящего рядом Гарри. Мальчик, который выжил. Мальчик, которому уготована нелёгкая судьба. И он, Альбус, даже не подумал, чтобы облегчить тому хотя бы прошлое.  
  
— Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало?  
  
Альбус смаргивает непрошеные воспоминания и делает шаг в сторону зеркала, чтобы встать ровно по центру. Он страшится и вместе с тем жаждет увидеть...  
  
Молодой уверенный Геллерт улыбается ему как когда-то давно. Его губы шевелятся, Альбус даже помнит, что он говорит. Помнит, как рассказывает о мире у их ног. Помнит, как слушал и сердце замирало в груди.  
  
Альбусу кажется, что он никогда не забудет ни эти солнечные локоны, ни эти чуть прищуренные от смеха блестящие глаза. Он и не забывает. Никогда не забывал.  
  
— Я? — Сердце в груди замирает и щемит, не больно, даже в чём-то приятно. Альбус улыбается в бороду, всматриваясь в лучистые глаза, глядящие на него из зеркала Еиналеж, и врёт, как привык за свою далеко не короткую жизнь: — Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков.  
  
Геллерт в отражении смеётся громче и в руках его появляются те самые пресловутые носки, делая дурацкую ложь хоть чуточку правдивее.  
  
В свой кабинет он поднимается медленно и грузно. Опирается о стену, прикрывая за собой дверь, и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Старый, местами облезлый и далеко не такой яркий как в былые времена Фоукс снимается с насеста, чтобы перекочевать к Альбусу на плечо.  
  
— Я в порядке, друг. В порядке, — Альбус привычно гладит пальцами по пернатой макушке и отступает от двери.  
  
Он надеется, но вместе с тем и страшится, что Фоукс улетит, оставив его одного. И ещё не знает, что скоро, не пройдёт и года, тот предпочтёт перерождение расставанию, а это значит, отчаяние так и останется с ним.


End file.
